<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avenger Squadron: Siege of Atollon by pilotslifeforme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802850">Avenger Squadron: Siege of Atollon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotslifeforme/pseuds/pilotslifeforme'>pilotslifeforme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston &amp; Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotslifeforme/pseuds/pilotslifeforme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue of the first installment of Avenger Squadron. A young pilot experiences her first fleet battle over the planet Atollon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is Part I, everybody! Stay tuned for Part II coming soon.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siege of Atollon, Pt. I</p><p> </p><p>2 BBY<br/>
Atollon</p><p> </p><p>The Massassi Group pulled out of hyperspace to a view of carriers, cruisers, and frigates all in position. Everybody was fairly calm, there was only the usual busy work around the hangar of the Nebulon. </p><p>Kay sat patiently on a crate near her Y-Wing, occasionally drumming her fingers on her helmet. She’d been thrown in with Green Squadron, tossed around from cell to cell, unit to unit, until this one stuck. In fact, she’d only flown a few missions prior, and never even made it as far as Yavin where the Massassi Group was based. She didn’t even know her fellow squadron mates’ names, only their assigned positions.</p><p>Letting out a small sigh, she felt a strong pat on her shoulder. It was Green Leader, his ginger moustache curling with his lips as he smiled and gestured for her to check out the other fleet now positioned beside them.</p><p>“It’s really quite a sight,” he said, “in all of my years flying I don’t think I’ve ever seen something like this before. For once, a group united for a just cause. Fires me up.” Kay nodded in agreement as the two approached one of the windows. It really was grand. She never thought she’d make it here— preparing for an all out assault on Lothal. Finally, dealing the Empire some actual damage.</p><p>Out of nowhere, several Star Destroyers came thundering out of hyperspace. Confusion tore through the hangar as the Nebulon hauled itself into defensive position against the rest of the squadrons. Kay’s grip on her helmet grew tighter, but there was no alarm. Nobody over the comms telling them to get to their ships. Kay turned to Green lead, who looked just as confused as she was.</p><p>“Get ready,” he ordered, and looking back and with a flick of his hand, the rest of the squadron got their gear and went to their Y-Wings. Others were doing the same, some to their combat positions, some to the escape pods, some to their respective ships. As Kay made way to her ship, out of the corner of her eye she caught a frigate get thrown out of hyperspace.</p><p>A sinking feeling overcame her for a moment, but she brushed it off best she could. She conducted her pre-flight inspection, checking everything over and over until given further orders. The jarring sound of blaster fire and explosions came rumbling through the hangar, and she heard a shout from the lead.</p><p>“Man your fighters, now!” He shouted, and Kay rushed up the ladder, put her helmet on, and began her engine start procedures. It took a minute for the engines to spool up, so this was a good call just in case they were scrambled— which more than likely, they would be. Looking back she saw the ground crew priming her ship and loading in her droid, and she pulled the lever to lower the canopy. Rolling her shoulders back and forth she tried to loosen up, waiting at the ready to be directed out of the hangar bay. She managed her throttles delicately, ensuring each instrument read right and everything was working well.</p><p>As if on queue, the alarm went off and orders to deploy rang through the bay. Turning her head to look at her crew chief, she gave him a thumbs up and they gave her the all clear wrapped up with a salute and a signal to launch.</p><p>Pulling back on the stick and pushing the throttle forward, she went barrelling out of the hangar opening alongside her squadron mates.</p><p>“Squadron, check in!”</p><p>“This is Green Four.”</p><p>“This is Green Three, awaiting orders.” Kay spoke up. Her eyes widening a little at the sheer amount of destroyers awaiting them, not only that, but two Interdictors and what looked to be Grand Admiral Thrawn’s flagship. As much as she tried not to, doubts filled her mind of the success of anyone’s escape.</p><p>“This is Green Two, standing by.”</p><p>“And this Green Leader. You see the Phoenix Squadron lot over there? They need to get one ship through this blockade. It’s our job to direct Imperial fire elsewhere, and their fighters. Stick together.” She heard his orders over the comms. Her grip on the stick tightened, a sea of fighters of all kinds, Rebel and Imperial alike, filled the battlefield. She felt a few rounds hit her shields, and she looked to her radar to see roughly six TIEs behind their formation.</p><p>“Coming in behind you, break and we’ll pick them off you.” A voice cut through their comms, and a quick “Break!” came through not a second after, and Kay yanked her ship to the right, keeping her eyes on Green lead for regroup.</p><p>“Phoenix Squadron, keep those fighters busy. Green Squadron, attack the lead destroyer!” Captain Syndulla’s voice came on comms. Kay pulled back and banked to regroup on the lead. </p><p>“All wings, arm proton bombs and follow me,” Green lead ordered and Kay found herself back in loose formation with her squadron again as bright green lasers whizzed past her canopy. She put all power to lasers and and flicked the switch to arm her bombs. The destroyer was getting closer and closer, and she tried to focus but she couldn’t help but think that this is her first time taking on a star destroyer. She put her hand on the switch, waiting for the go ahead to drop the payload. Lead dropped his, and she flicked the switch and felt her Y-Wing shake as the bombs dropped. Pulling hard out of the pass, tensing to withstand the slight artificial gravitational forces pushing against her, she lined back up behind Green Two.</p><p>“Regroup, clear out for another pass!” Lead instructed, and Kay followed suit in the now much tighter formation. This wasn’t so bad, she thought. That was, until about a dozen TIEs were screaming at them head on.</p><p>“Stay on target,” Lead shouted, but the scream of an “I’m hit!” and the cut off cry for help followed by the Y-Wing to her left erupting in flames, she pulled off to avoid sustaining any shrapnel or debris damage. She glanced to her radar to see a large cluster of red dots, both fighters and interceptors alike. The Y-Wing’s evasive manoeuvring was minimal, but she was getting to know it better and better— but now as she rolled and banked as fast and as hard as she could— she started to think she didn’t know it as well as she should. Searching the crowded space around her for her fellow squadron members, her comms were filled with so many voices and she didn’t have time to remedy that.</p><p>Pulling into a steep climb, the fighters were still on her tail and she could feel her shield’s integrity begin to falter. She switched power to her shields, in hopes that they could charge just a little to keep her going, but she was taking on too much fire and couldn’t shake the fighters.</p><p>There was so much chaos, it was wonder how those TIEs didn’t get bored and break off to find a more challenging target. Her ship jutted right violently, and she fought to regain its bearings, but the alarms in her ship sounded as smoke began to fill the cockpit.</p><p>“Shit!” She hissed as she frantically tried to stop the alarm, but opted to focus on evading as she’d just lost her left engine. Switching her power quickly to her engines, she desperately tried to shake the enemy fighters. Her ship kept shuddering, and she shook her head of the thoughts that this could be it. Well, at least she’d put a dent somewhere in that destroyer and did something worthwhile.</p><p>She knew her ship could probably only take a few more shots, she angled herself towards one of the enemy cruisers, and closed her eyes tight. A few seconds pass by, and nothing happens. The sounds of blaster fire piercing her hull stopped, and her flickering radar showed no imminent threats.</p><p>“You alright in there?” A clear voice cut through the comms chaos. She snapped her head to her left to see a blue A-Wing flying close.</p><p>“Lost my engine, but I should be alright,” she said, taking this time to reset her instruments and her comms to ensure everything reads right again.</p><p>“You had quite a few on your tail. I picked them off for you, though,” he said, and Kay chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks,” she mustered, taking in her surroundings through her lightly cracked canopy.</p><p>“Name’s Wedge, I’ll stay right here for a bit,” the voice came through again after a few moments. Kay looked back at the A-Wing.</p><p>“That won’t be necessa— what is— is that Commander Sato?” Kay’s brows furrowed as she saw the Quasar head straight towards Thrawn’s flagship, and one of the Interdictors turning sharp to cut him off.</p><p>“It is! He’s evacuating the carrier! Hang on, more fighters incoming. Keep steady, basic evasive. I’ve got you covered.” Wedge’s A-Wing quickly pulled off and out of sight, and Kay did just as she was told, though keeping her eyes on the confusion above.</p><p>Slowly, she saw the Quasar bank towards the Interdictor. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Feeling a few rounds chip the sides of her ship, she turned hard to evade, quickly looking to her radar and watching the red pings disappear as Wedge took care of them.</p><p>“I’ve got them, for now—“ Wedge came through again, and it was as if the entire battle had halted to watch what was happening.</p><p>The Quasar sliced right through the nose of the Interdictor, tearing the entire ship apart with blinding explosions. Debris scattered everywhere, but not quickly— the entire thing seemed to happen in slow motion. Kay turned her eyes away and shook her head, a wave of anger welling up inside of her. That was a sacrifice that didn’t need to be made, but before her head began spinning with thoughts and emotions, she inhaled sharply.</p><p>“All ships back to base— all ships back to base— to Atollon, now! Evac!” Panicked voices came through, and Kay tensed with a shake of her head. She yanked the stick back to turn herself towards the planet, Wedge still right off her wing. She didn’t understand why he didn’t just return to his squadron. Maybe he couldn’t find them. Maybe he was just as lost as she was. Pushing her throttle forward, at as fast as her ship would let her on one engine, she barrelled towards the atmosphere. There were ships still combusting and exploding into small pieces around her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blue A-Wing fall back.</p><p>“Wedge?” She called in, but heard no response. Keeping an eye on him, she broke through the planet’s atmosphere and began her landing procedures. Once low enough, she set her Y-Wing down with a thud and popped open the steaming canopy. Taking her helmet off and hopping down the ladder, she ran a hand through her hair and stepped back to assess the damage. It was bad. Hell, she didn’t even notice her droid was practically blown to smithereens. Catching her breath, a young man in a red flight suit jogged up to her with his helmet at his side.</p><p>“The reason I fell behind is because you were on fire,” he pointed to the sparking and burning left engine, “didn’t want you to blow up on me.”</p><p>Kay let out a chuckle, “I appreciate you picking those fighters off for me,” she gave him a quick nod.</p><p>“Not a problem. Besides, your squadron was ways away. I’m not even sure if they made it down here or not to be honest,” he said as he started for the headquarters. She opted to follow him as she was unfamiliar with the Atollon base, or any real Rebel base for that matter. She wasn’t sure what to expect next, but from the looks of things, almost the entire fleet was destroyed and they are now all pushed back to land— in which there really isn’t any ground troops. Nobody was expecting this, at all.</p><p>“Hobbie! Hey, Hobbie- what’s the word?” Wedge ran over to another pilot. The two talked, the blonde one rather emphatically, and she didn’t approach to give them...privacy, or something. She didn’t really know. She felt like a fish out of water here, she could hold her own with a blaster but her place was in the sky.</p><p>Wedge and his friend walked over and stood on either side of her. The sound of a generator filled the headquarters, and a blue shield came over the surrounding area.</p><p>“They’re planning a ground assault, aren’t they?” Kay questioned quietly, and she heard a sigh from both individuals beside her.</p><p>“That’s what Captain Syndulla is saying,” Wedge spoke up.</p><p>“They’re not even sure if the shield will hold,” Hobbie chimed in, “we’re trapped down here. The blockade is too much, we can’t escape.”</p><p>“Didn’t one ship make it through when Sato—“ Wedge started, and Hobbie huffed.</p><p>“Yeah, but what good will that do. You know they won’t send reinforcements, not now. You know how High Command is. Not only that, but how did the Empire even know we’re here? How did they know?” He shook his head, “I’m going to try and repair my ship in case they scramble us again.” He huffed as he walked off, and Kay let out a small laugh.</p><p>“My ship’s not flying again,” she said, “I think if I even look at it, it’ll combust.” The comment earned a light chuckle from Wedge.</p><p>“We’ll make it out of this.” Was all he said, giving Kay’s arm a small nudge for reassurance.</p><p>“Glad somebody’s got a positive outlook.” She sighed as she looked up, seeing the fleet of imperial ships looming in the upper atmosphere now.</p><p>Dark clouds rolled in quickly, not really helping the mood of those on base. Wedge had gone to the holo table with Captain Syndulla and General Dodonna, the two officials seemingly coordinating some sort of defense plan. Kay began to pace a little, thinking now about what became of the rest of her squadron mates, or Hobbie’s comment about how the Empire knew of this location, or honestly— how she wound up here. It all seemed like a crazy fever dream wrapped up in almost 3 years of service to the Rebellion, even prior to it’s formation.</p><p>A green tint illuminated the floor and walls in front of her, prompting her to turn around to see the clouds lighting up a bright green. Several others ran towards the opening of the building, watching as what appeared to be laser fire rain down upon them. With each hit, the shield generator whined, and Kay simply watched. She looked around her at the many scared and confused faces, seeing two of the Rebellions most well-known leaders sharing the same expression. Her nerves were on edge as the laser fire grew more and more aggressive, and the generator began to struggle.</p><p>“Hey,” she heard a voice to the right of her but she could hardly focus on it with the terrible sounds of what could be impending demise. This was not how she would’ve wanted to go. In fact, she would’ve much preferred it if she went earlier when she lost her engine.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Kay turned her head to see Wedge, who was also looking up at the green and blue light show not far above. Confused for a moment by the question, more so the timing, she finally gave a response.</p><p>“My name is Kay, Kay Como.” She said, hating that her voice shook.</p><p>“Wedge Antilles,” he said, in full this time. Kay nodded at him, and returned her gaze to the crippling shield.</p><p>Just as sudden as it started, it halted. Everybody froze for a few moments, before voices from near the generator cheered. Kay let out a sigh, feeling like she could breathe again, and shook her head.</p><p>“They’ve softened us up— he’s going to begin the ground assault if he hasn’t deployed troops already. Get to your fighters and battle positions, now!” Captain Syndulla ordered.</p><p>Looks like they weren’t going down without a fight. Kay looked towards several rows of A-Wings sitting idly by, and knew what she had to do. </p><p>Keep fighting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part II of II of the first instalment of Avenger Squadron. A young pilot experiences her first fleet battle over the planet Atollon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part II of the Avenger Squadron prologue is here! Stay tuned for the official beginning of the storyline coming soon!</p><p>Includes Chi Kurp, an original character that belongs to @xwendighostx on Instagram.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siege of Atollon, Pt. II</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2 BBY<br/>
Atollon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kay ran up to one of the dozen A-Wings lined up. Climbing the short ladder up, she started to question whether or not she should be flying one of these ships. She’s had no experience with A-Wings, and it’s not like they cross-train every pilot in the Rebellion. Only a few get that.</p><p>As she threw her helmet on, and waited for the go ahead from the ground crew, she looked for the canopy switch for a few seconds before flipping it and watching as the canopy came down overtop. She gave a quick glance around at the many A-Wings taking off speedily, some solo and some in small groups. She honestly didn’t know what to do or where to go, but at least the instruments were all easy and placed similarly to the Y-Wing. She was admittedly a little nervous as to how the small fighter handles, so she daintily handled the controls.</p><p>“Hey, Como. This is Antilles. You ever flown an A-Wing before?” She heard his voice faintly through her comms, and frantically looked for the proper comm controls. She found them, a little embarrassed that she couldn’t give an immediate response.</p><p>“No, I haven’t,” she confessed, checking her engines and waiting for a few A-Wings beside her to depart before she did.</p><p>“It’s pretty far from the Y-Wing, but I’m sure you’ll take to it easy. Just stick with Hobbie and I,” he said nonchalantly, “we’re here to make sure the boys on the ground get some air support.” He explained, and Kay nodded, though no one could see. Spotting the familiar blue A-Wing, she kept a close eye as the ship began to lift and take off followed by another A-Wing to his right. She lifted up rather quickly, not used to the rapid response rate of the ship. She’s used to having to compensate for the Y-Wings slower and heavier tendencies in flight. The A-Wing was light as a feather, and moved a little too fast for her liking. Gentle on the controls, she regrouped on Wedge’s position and flew tight formation with him, who she assumed was Hobbie on his right, and a few others behind. They travelled a good bit before everybody seemed to simultaneously spot AT-AT walkers ahead.</p><p>She’d never seen a walker before. They moved dreadfully slow from the looks of it, and as soon as they saw them, explosions rumbled and all she could see was fire on the ground. Seemed like the troops on the ground planted mines.</p><p>“Stay close, we’re going to do some passes on those walkers. We can’t let them progress any further,” Wedge ordered. Kay switched her power to lasers, and readied herself. She looked over to Wedge’s ship as it fell back just a smidge to be more in line with herself and Hobbie. He just so happened to turn his head and give Kay a small reassuring smile, before returning his gaze to the walkers ahead.</p><p>For some reason she found a comfort in that. Especially since he’d saved her life and stuck by her not too long ago.</p><p>“Ready,” she heard his voice over the comm, “and break!” The fighters behind them broke off to flank the walkers, while Kay, Wedge and Hobbie continued forward with their noses pitched down. Kay’s left hand managed the throttle as she carefully monitored her instruments and made light corrections with the stick. Once Wedge opened fire, she put her finger on the trigger, aiming at one of the walkers’ windscreen. The lasers ripped through them, she was so close she could see the glass shatter as she pulled back on the stick— a little too hard as she barely missed the top of the walker with the underbelly of her ship.</p><p>“That was a little close, Kay,” she knocked herself.</p><p>“Hobbie, Kay, follow me,” she heard Wedge as she pulled hard to regroup. She could hear the wails of TIEs, and before she could get a word out Wedge barked, “hostiles incoming!” And quickly banked right. Kay followed suit, keeping her eyes both on the flight and her radar.</p><p>The TIEs weren’t necessarily flying smart, she noticed. They were reckless— as if they were ordered to stop at nothing to take down any rebel ship in flight, or evacuating. Kay engaged two of the TIEs, taking them out fairly quickly with a quick burst of shots. The A-Wing was nimble but also packed a punch, though she noted that she likely wouldn’t fly it again if she didn’t have to.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Hobbie’s voice came through as a sudden turbulence hit and the sky darkened drastically. Fierce lightning pierced through clouds and stuck the ground with large sparks. She took in her surroundings and saw one of the cruisers making a run for it escorted by two Corvettes, and she broke off to try and keep fighters off. She heard no objection, and found she had two friendly fighters off either side.</p><p>The strange storm got worse by the second. Kay pulled up next to the cruiser, no enemy TIEs in sight. A bright flash blinded her for a moment as a shockwave knocked her ship to the side. She struggled to regain control, blinking until the could see better— her gaze falling upon that of the cruiser’s burning hull slamming into the ground.</p><p>“We’ll take it from here, keep the fighters and walkers at bay!” An unfamiliar voice came through. Kay’s eyes were fixed on the explosive wreckage, the chaos that filled both air and land, the storm raging above with lightning threatening to down them at any moment.</p><p>Not only that, but just beyond that storm and out of the atmosphere was the blockade with cruisers ready to open fire and blow them all to smithereens in seconds. She struggled to stay optimistic about the situation, but she had to keep fighting.</p><p>“Hey you two,” she called in to the other two fighters still sticking around on her sides, “follow me to make another pass on those walkers.”</p><p>“Copy that, lead,” one chimed in.</p><p>“Ready to hand it to ‘em,” the other said, rather chipper.</p><p>“I’m Lieutenant Como,” Kay said as they banked to align on their run on the AT-ATs.</p><p>“Folks call me Zazas,” one replied.</p><p>“Just call me Chi,” the other came through.</p><p>“Alright Zazas and Chi, power to lasers and get to a good dive angle. Pitch nose 30 degrees above the horizon, then sharp angle down with throttle at 45 percent.” Kay ordered, performing the manoeuvre.</p><p>“Surprised you didn’t ask for us to do a proper roll in dive,” Zazas chuckled.</p><p>“That’s for bombers, and focus.” She said pulling the throttle back to just below fifty percent, her finger hovering over the trigger. Once their distance was roughly below a thousand, she called to open fire. Clutching the trigger the A-Wing unloaded almost all of its munitions into the walkers. It didn’t do much, but it disabled at least one.</p><p>Kay pulled up, this time better than the last, looking back to ensure her wing mates were hanging in there still, and they were. She smiled to herself. She’d never really properly led anyone, so in reality she didn’t know what she was doing— just what she was taught. Even though she had no experience with the A-Wing, it seemed to carry over alright.</p><p>Out of nowhere, huge strikes of lightning tore through the remaining walkers and disabled her ship’s systems. In a panic, surrounded by flashing lightning bolts tearing through the landscape as her ship drifted and began a rapid descent, she frantically tried to reset her systems and get a response. Resorting to slamming her fists against the instruments and buttons, finally her A-Wing buzzed back to life. Her engines popped as they came back online, one at a time. Yanking back with both hands on the stick, she struggled against the artificial gravity forces in her ship as the A-Wing shuddered upwards combating the forward momentum. She skidded across the ground, causing a few panels to spark inside the cockpit. The power from her engines gave her ship enough lift to skyrocket at almost full throttle to the rim of the dark and dangerous clouds that blanketed the sky.</p><p>“Zazas? Chi?” She called through her comms, but all she could hear were bursts of static from the lightning nearby. Voices were faint, but unable to be deciphered. She caught from the corner of her eye two bright orange...what looked to be...eyes? On the ground she spotted the officers surrounded by troopers, and a...lightsaber? Confusion rattled her brain, but a dangerously close bolt of lightning broke her focus. She snap rolled to her right, spotting a few TIEs giving a group of A-Wings some trouble.</p><p>Before she could intercept, she saw the rest of the ships making way to leave. She turned her head back towards the struggling A-Wings, and without hesitation, pushed forward on the throttle and continued to intercept.</p><p>Opening fire on two TIEs lined up behind each other carelessly, she maimed one and sent it spinning into the other. Breaking hard, she moved to shoot down the remaining three, but two other A-Wings took care of those.</p><p>“The ships are evacuating, regroup on them, now!” Kay shouted over the comms, hoping they heard her. She turned sharply left and set course for the formation of ships trying to escape the storm and flurry of lightning bolts threatening their safe escape.</p><p>She found the remaining A-Wings had fallen in a V-shaped formation on her, and for some reason— she never felt more inclined to ensure their safety. “On approach, break. Two fighters per ship.” She instructed, receiving several read backs and affirmative responses. As they grew closer, she broke off and the others followed suit with her instructions. The storm seemed to only worsen, strikes hitting ships and nearly disabling shields, taking out a few of their fighters and sending them spiralling to fiery demise. Kay focused hard on staying in close formation with the Corvette she’d found herself by, along with another A-Wing next to her.</p><p>The storm seemed to finally let up just as they were breaking through the atmosphere into the chaos that was still an ongoing dogfight around the blockade. Only this time, the second Interdictor was a ball of flames. Kay stayed put on the Corvette’s side, she wasn’t going to let the survivors go down, or take any fire if she could help it. She simply followed as they made way through the fleet of destroyers. Soon they slowed enough, and she saw the first few ships make the jump into hyperspace. Taking hold of the lever, she never felt more relieved to make a jump before in her life as she slid it forward and watched the stars turn to a billion thin lines across her field of view.</p><p>She drew out a long breath, relaxing her shoulders a bit. She knew where they were headed, too. Yavin IV, where she should’ve been ages ago— but alas, nothing is ever consistent with the Rebellion. But now, for once, things seemed like it could be.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how large the cell was on Yavin, all she’d heard were stories. The only experience with the Rebellion she’d had were aboard MC75s and frigates. She never even got to see much of the Atollon base before it was practically destroyed— now she was going to Yavin. She wondered if there were any Y-Wings there she could trade her A-Wing out for. She chuckled at the thought and leaned back in her seat, watching the vibrant blues and whites go flying by as they travelled towards Yavin IV.</p><p>A new start, she hoped, and an even bigger one at that. Now, with all the cells together, they’d finally have an even better fighting chance against the Empire.</p><p>She only hoped that their spirits weren’t discouraged by the recent events of Atollon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>